


swimming upstream

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, winter 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had seen a lot of human's relationship. Including its goodbyes. And was human too, in some way, related to the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swimming upstream

_hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya_   


* * *

__

Alfred had seen a lot of occurrences. Human’s life, fragile love stories, bloody war, hard struggles, heart-wrenching goodbye, bitter handwaves, Alfred knew almost _everything_ related to relationship. Many goodbyes sometimes felt like an acid wave hurting human’s mouth down to their throats, and the parting of those people who would not even get back together again would send the same taste to him.

He felt that, mostly when in the hard times ( _war, blood, no negotiations, only the desire to win, and he couldn’t control **the control** that left him like a doll with many strings on his back_ ), and he sometimes could not ease the pain dwelling inside when he stood too long at a port, mostly on spots people bid their _later, see you!_ for the last time.

But sometimes goodbye was really an intended ending from those who had already experienced how good it was to be walking on the same path, hand-in-hand, breathing love like aurora’s wave, and to see those happened before him, Alfred could only offer them a snort. With grief and regret he silently lit.

Still, every goodbye was a bullet launched with powerful firearm.

Despite everything, however, he was always fond of seeing human’s relationship. Especially, those who eventually found way _back home_.

It was very nice to see people forget what they disputed before the improper goodbye, swimming to the upstream only to grab back the memories they left behind the rocky past, and hug them and eventually they bathed themselves with everything and contiuned to swim upper, upper, and upper to find back the place they had started everything and let the _goodbyes_ fall down from the cliffs along with the stream of waterfall.

And he was trying to be _that kind of_ human today.

With a heart full of way to say _hello_ in a proper way—and please note that, he had killed his hard feelings that previously sent him to the hell of doubtness—he stood properly, in a man’s way, stroking his sleeves and his necktie, he would **start** everything again from now on.

* * *

Natalya was still there, behind her siblings, waiting for her turn to grab a seat on the assembly.

“Hey, Nat.”

She shot him with the most cold glare she could afford. winter of 2004 was in the air already, it seemed so.

“May I have your time?” he paced, now their shoes only have several inches in between, “for serious. Forget me as a United States of America. I’m Alfred now.”

Alfred could see the change in her eyes. An ignited fire was shut by a different breeze. And he recognized that _breeze_.

“Another chance, please?”

Natalya gulped. She eyed her siblings but they weren’t aware of the atmosphere and who was approaching her. This was a crowded hall, though.

Who was her to make Alfred F. Jones begged with his eyes shimmering, hope was obvious inside?

(She was his the past he couldn’t left behind or whisper the _goodbye_ to.)

“Ten minutes.”

Her eyes when she lifted up her head, when she was listening to him were the _home_.

And it felt so hard to swim upstream, but he was trying.

“... We can’t ...,” she shook her head, corner of lips was bitten and he watched her being unaware of that, “... we obviously can’t, Alfred. What will your people be talking about when they see me in your house, _again_ , after all of things that happened?” she shot that _glare_ again, cold and bitter.

He shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath—

“But if you ask for forgiveness ... I gave you already.”

“Oh—”

“As Natalya Arlovskaya,” she turned on her heels, “But as Belarus,” she walked but he followed, and a holding of breath for a rather long time, “not wholefully.”

Alfred wanted to grab her elbow but, no, no, _not now, Jones_. He stopped on his tracks but she was still pacing towards her exact spot before. And he took another deep breath, smiled on what he had done and gone through. They had said goodbye months ago, with broken pieces of their good days trailing behind the spot where she left him, and the shattering petals of hope of their joint future around had begun to wither. _Everything is impaired_ , she had murmured, and he had heard that clearly.

Everything needed process. Not to mention the progress of annihilating the e and then y and b and d then double o and eventually g, reversing the acid wave of parting back to the sweet beginning.

Alfred nodded to himself. Decades were going to reveal the answer(s).

.

.

* * *

a/n: ok this is what happens when i combine the canon fact of belarus had lived with america after she had gotten rid of her brother and america became sort of a brotherly figure to her, with the ‘historical event’ of belarus democracy act of 2004 (ya know, wikipedia is my reference cough). and some journals i’ve read about the up-and-downs of the bilateral relationship between the two nations. my precious ship, i even look for political discourses to fulfill my need. thank you for reading!

typing this in a rush, i'm escaping myself from resume i had to write, teehee. feel free to correct me if i'm wrong!


End file.
